The present invention relates generally to a segment structure which allows electronic devices to generate multimedia displays. In particular, the invention relates to a segment structure that allows customization of selected portions of the multimedia displays while maintaining the integrity of other selected portions of the multimedia displays.
Computer jukeboxes and electronic dart games (using dart boards interfaced with a controller) generally fall into the category of electronic amusement devices. Examples of such devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,355,302 to Martin et al., 5,114,155 to Tillery et al, and 5,401,033 to Lychock, Jr which are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety. Electronic amusement devices typically make their way from a manufacturer to a distributor then to a route operator who installs the electronic amusement devices in establishments including hotels, bars, casinos.
As electronic devices, including electronic amusement devices, have become more sophisticated, they have incorporated hardware to produce audio, visual, or other effects. Any electronic device including even rudimentary audio, video, or other effects may be used to communicate information, for example, advertisements, via multimedia presentations. Thus, a computer jukebox or an electronic dart game may include audio or visual hardware to produce effects used in an advertisement. Such electronic amusement devices have also become capable of providing another source of income by displaying multimedia displays of advertisements programmed to run when certain multimedia capabilities of the electronic device are available.
As an example, computer jukeboxes provide a selection menu allowing a patron to select a particular song that he or she may want to hear. However, when a patron is not selecting a song, an advertisement (which may or may not generate revenue) may be displayed on a screen attached to the computer jukebox, and/or played through speakers attached to the computer jukebox.
Even if an advertisement is displayed, there is no guarantee that it will provide a suitable match to a local business. As an example, a predefined pizza advertisement generally would not match the particular names, addresses, or phone numbers of pizza establishments in a particular locality. The diverse types of local business in the communities in which electronic devices are installed leads directly to diverse requirements for the advertisements displayed on the electronic devices.
It is also desirable, in some instances, to prevent a predefined advertisement from being modified in whole or in part. For example, advertisers that expend a great deal of money to develop national-based advertisements typically may require assurances that the advertisement will not be modified when displayed on an electronic device. In other instances, only a portion of the advertisement (for example, the text or graphics generally, or the text or graphics displayed at particular times or places in the advertisement) may need protection from customization.
A need exists for a mechanism by which customized or non-customized advertisements may be displayed on electronic devices installed in diverse establishments.